


Like father, like daughter

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Study, Murder, One Shot, Organ Theft, Paranormal, like this isn't much just a short one shot I made in Halloween nostalgia, off screen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Aya was as pretty as a doll, but make no mistake, she was not one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at some horror games lets plays because it's Halloween and YouTube put a play through of mad father in my recommended videos and I was like oh yeah I remember that game and this was born. Ah the nostalgia.

Aya was not a doll.  
She did not have skin of porcelain, her hair was not made of plastic, nor did she shatter when dropped.  
She was not a doll.  
Aya was a girl.  
She was sweet, like candy, her hair long, red ribbon flowing in it as she ran.  
She was not the fragile weak play thing that her father wanted her to be.  
And so she fought.

Aya was a _monster_.  
It turned out that somewhere along the way something poisoned her. Maybe it was when she found out of her fathers plans, when she couldn't quite believe it as he chased after her with a chain saw. Maybe poor ayas kindness burned up as she watched her only home burn. Or maybe the kindness was fake all along.  
No one could really say for curtain, but they could affirm that she was far from a brainless doll, not a object for others to dress up and look at.  
She was smart, cunning, and she proved it by rising from the ashes of her broken life to become the only thing she wanted to; a doctor.

Her short hair laid fleshed beside her checks, a sickly sweet smile playing on her lips as she greeted her newest doll-- no, not doll, at least not yet. Patient, and soon to be victim. Aya never forget the promise she made to her blonde haired savior.  _Remember your fathers victims._  
She never forgot.  
These where people she was killing, people with lives, and families who didn't want to be dolls either, but that just made it all the more thrilling. She memorized each one of their names.  
For you see, aya loved father dearly, so she decided to continue his work. A part of her did it out of care for her dear dead father, another part out of spite. Father had thrown her away, tried to make her something she was not. So she abandoned what he wanted for her. Father, when alive, did not want her beauty soiled by getting involved in his work. But _she_ did.  
Instead of the one running _(I'm sorry father! I'm **sorry**! I don't want to be a doll!)_ she wanted to be the one chasing _(you have such **beautiful** eyes..)_

Aya was not a doll, no, she was a doll maker.

It ran it the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ aya: could you maybe not  
> Aya @ me: I could but like nah


End file.
